


Whiskey Lullaby

by TaikoSunNinja



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Break Up, Cheating, Gore, M/M, References to Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoSunNinja/pseuds/TaikoSunNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Whiskey Lullaby. Steve finds Tony cheating and they break up. Things only get worse from there on out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is some gore mentioned in this. I'm not sure it's too explicit but if it is I'll change the rating. Suicide is in this story so if you have the chance of triggering please be careful. 
> 
> The story does started switching between Natasha's and Bruce's point of view after the break up. I wrote this really late at night so it doesn't become obvious about that until a little bit into the story xD" 
> 
> This story is based off the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

No one knew how it ended up this way. How it all got fucked up so bad and ended with such pain. Most people were saying it was just the series of stupid decision. Maybe it was, but it didn’t matter now.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_ _  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Steve had gotten back from his mission early today. He was so excited because he was going to surprise Tony. He was sure Tony was going to be happy; well that was until he walked into their bedroom.

If front of him were Tony and Pepper, tangled up in the sheets together. Naked as the day they were born. Both of them were staring up at him in both horror and shock. It was obvious neither one of them had planned on Steve finding out about this.

Said man was staring at them, well actually, mainly Tony. The hurt was deep in his eyes as tears filled up in them. Both Pepper and Tony looked away before moving away before each other. Pepper took the blanket and ran to the bathroom leaving Tony naked on the bed.

“Wh—“ Steve started only to be interrupted by Tony.

“We’re done Steve… She’s better for me… We would have never worked out anyway.” Tony told him, refusing to look at him. Steve could see that he was serious though; no tears were even in his eyes, only determination. It hurt Steve so much he quickly turned away and left, never to return to the tower again.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_ _  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Tony kicked everyone out of the tower after that, not that any of us really wanted to stay there anyway. Most of us wanted to either beat or kill him for breaking Steve’s heart.

It wasn’t long after that we started to find the whiskey bottles. There were times I would walked in to find Steve sobbing over empty whiskey bottles, cursing his super soldier body and life. He tried so hard to drink away the pain and love he felt for Tony but everyone knew he couldn’t, not after two years of them having a steady and strong relationship. None of us realized just how bad it was though.

 _Until the night_ __  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Natasha was the one who found his body that night. She’d come to check on him because of a bad feeling she was getting, none of us ever expected she would find was she did.

I was the first doctor on the scene. He looked oddly peaceful, like he was just sleeping, it was completely unnerving.

Steve was dressed in his and Tony’s favorite shirt he owned. He was wearing light blue, loose fitting jeans. Half of his head, the half next to the gun, looked completely normal other than the bullet wound by his ear— I flinched at the thought of the gunshot being the last thing he heard before the blissful darkness took him—while the other side of his head was a bloody mess. There was blood and brain matter splattered all over the walls and blankets.

Next to Steve, sitting innocently was a note. It was folded precariously, without a single letter on top to indicate who it was addressed to. It was just a simple pure white that held one of the world’s greatest men’s last words. It took hours of investigations and moving out of the evidence, which consisted of mostly whiskey bottles, the gun and the note, before we got anything back. None of us cared about anything else other than the note. I opened it slowly, holding it so everything could see.

‘I’ll love him till I die.’ Was all it said.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

The news reports and magazines were all over Steve Roger’s death. They all printed different things about his death. Some claimed he’d been killed and it was made to look like a suicide while others claimed that losing everything had finally caught up to the great hero. There were a few reports that were right on the nail though. They talked about how there was probably some secret relationship that went sour between Steve and Tony— the idea mostly based off of the fact that they’d all moved out of the tower—and that Steve had killed himself in the throes of a depression.

Each article tore at Tony. Not many could see it but all of us did. Even when we wanted to hate him we couldn’t now. He looked so broken knowing he’d cause Steve to kill himself. When he’d heard what the note had said that day after Steve took his life, he’d sobbed. He tried to hide it but failed so miserably that no one could say a word. Not even me, the cold hearted Black Widow. I could only stare at him, knowing I could never understand his pain that he’d brought on himself. Maybe that was the worst part of all.

 _For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_ __  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Tony started drinking again. It was the same whiskey Steve had tried to distract himself with except it actually affected Tony. He’d go through a bottle a night at least. I, as his doctor, forced him to stop before he could get to a second one I knew he’d have on hand. I didn’t want to see another friend dead.

Every night he’d scream and sob, hiding away from us. It went on like this for years. Not a single day went by that Tony didn’t think of Steve and miss him or regret what he’d done. There were days I’d follow him to the place where Steve’s memorial was. I’d watch him from a distance sobbing and begging forgiveness from a dead man. It broke my heart ever time.

 _Until the night_ __  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
  


It was the same as that night all those years ago. That horrible sick feeling that had me feeling restless. This time I knew what it was. I knew what I had to do and fast. I got in the elevator and clicked the button for Tony’s floor quickly. I waited for Jarvis to say something but he never did. That’s when I knew. I knew he was going to do something stupid. I was going to lose another team mate, another family member. I screamed for the others over the communicators as the elevator doors opened up for me. I took two steps before I heard the sickening bang of the gun going off. So many times I had heard a gun fire, both in my hand and pointed at me, never had it stricken such fear in me as it did now. The other’s joined me not long after I had heard it. I was just finishing cracking the code to open the door to Tony’s room. I knew what we were going to find. We all did. It still didn’t stop it front hurting less when we saw Tony laying in the bed, face down, in one of Steve’s old shirts and his own slacks.

Just like with Steve the wall and part of the bed was caked with gore. What really got to me was the gun. It was the same one Steve had used to kill himself with. Not just the same model or type; it was the same exact gun. I cursed in Russian under my breath at having missed when he’d bribed someone to be able to get it.

After we got Jarvis up again—Tony had turned him off to stop him from warning us—he called the cops. They came in a hurry and started their investigation. When they turned Tony over I heard a gasp from Bruce and Thor. In Tony’s hands was an old black and white picture of Steve during the war. He was clinging to the picture like it was his only lifeline. I couldn’t look at the sight anymore though. He was smiling in such a sad way that it hurt. Not long after that the cops took him away.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_ _  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

We laid Tony to rest the same place we had with Steve. Another memorial was put up for Tony, right next to Steve’s. It was a sad day but I like to think, even if I’m a man of science, that Tony and Steve are somewhere out there in the great beyond, or as Thor calls Valhalla, together, happy to have nothing but each other back again. 


End file.
